


Forget

by SteveGarbage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Blood Magic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: Completed for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group Perfect 100 challenge: A stiff drink





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Completed for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group Perfect 100 challenge: A stiff drink

The brandy splashed as it poured.

Halward put the glass to his lips and threw the liquor down. Brandy was met to be sipped, savored. But not now.

Not after what he had just done.

When the glass was empty, he began to pour another.

There was a bloody smear left on the glass where he had clutched it.

The incision across his palm was still wet.

Dorian awoke in the middle of the ritual. It was incomplete.

His horrified screams woke the entire house.

No amount of alcohol could erase that sound from Halward’s head.

Still, he would try.


End file.
